


"Oliver, I love you."

by FelicityMeghanSmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMeghanSmoak/pseuds/FelicityMeghanSmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds her voice, and as usual, she has a lot to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oliver, I love you."

“Oliver!” Felicity calls out.  
He turns, bag hanging from his shoulder.   
She stares, unable to say anything.  
He smiles, a little sadly. Then walks forward, kisses her on the forehead. Whispers, “I’ll be back.” He turns and walks away.  
“Oliver!”  
He turns around again.  
Felicity says nothing, obviously struggling to get the words out. Finally she says, almost to herself, “I don’t know why I can’t just say it.”  
He frowns a little. “Whatever it is, I’ll be back so don’t worry. Whatever R’As has planned, I need to take care of business and make sure the League understands that―”  
“I love you,” Felicity blurts out.  
Oliver’s mouth drops open.  
“And I don’t love you because you’re the Arrow and you run around on rooftops catching bad guys.” She’s talking fast, almost desperate to make him understand. “And I don’t love you because you’re a hero and wear that outfit and I don’t even love you for the salmon ladder, even though I really, really like watching you do that.”  
She hauls in a breath. Oliver says nothing, stunned into silence, his eyes locked on hers.  
“I don’t love you because you’re the famous Oliver Queen and used to be a billionaire and owned a big company and I don’t love you because you’re insanely handsome and women everywhere fall all over you.”   
Her voice is even softer now. “I love you because you’d lay down your life for the people you care about, for this city, for your family. I love you because after everything you’ve done and everything that’s been done to you, you still get up in the morning and try to do some good in the world. Because of that, I love every scar you bear, every memory of hard choices you had to make. I love the dark and terrible parts of you that you’ll never share with me. ”   
Her voice gets softer. “I love everything about you. I love how focused you get that you don’t notice anything else in the room, even me. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I even love your angry face.” She’s starting to cry now. “I love you, Oliver, and I’ve loved you for so long I don’t even know when it started.” She sucks in some air and says, “That’s all. That’s all I had to say. You can go now.”  
There’s a moment of complete silence. Then Oliver drops his bag to the floor and strides forward, gathering her up, kissing her hard. After several seconds, he forces himself to lean back, yearning in every single fiber of his being, and whispers, “I always know when you’re in the room.”   
She works to get the words out, eyes half closed, staring at his lips. “Because I talk all the time.”  
“No. Even when you’re silent, I always know when you’re near me. I can feel you there, like my heart outside my chest.”  
He turns without another word, grabs his bag, and leaves.


End file.
